


Sing for Her, Harrison

by wishfulfanficing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: In Memory of Carrie Fisher, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulfanficing/pseuds/wishfulfanficing





	Sing for Her, Harrison

_I can’t wait to see you again, it’s only a matter of time._

Han Solo was not a singer.

He sang for his wife, though.

The first time was on Endor, when he picked her up and spun her around and drunkenly stumbled the words to a song he heard a long time ago. Leia laughed and laughed, and he spun her faster.

The second time was after their first fight. She slammed the door to their bedroom; he sat at their table and waited a while, then slowly cracked open the door to find her curled on their bed. Gently, he pulled her into his lap and sang to her. She smiled, and it melted his heart.

The third time was with their baby son. The fourth was the day that baby, now a young man in pain, stormed out of their house.

The fifth time was the night before Leia died. He held her hand as she lay in bed; she looked up at him, eyes pained but unafraid, and asked: “will you sing for me, hot shot?” And he did.

The last time he sang was at her memorial service. After the public was gone and the rest of the family had left, Han walked over to the urn that contained what was left of her. He sang, his voice raspy and low, his head bent with grief, his shoulders slumped with the weight of leaving her behind. He sang for Leia knowing it was the last time he ever could.  

He lived another few years without her. It wasn’t all bad: there were moments he was glad he lived to see. He wasn’t Force-sensitive, but sometimes, in big moments and in little ones, he swore he felt her there.

Then one night Han lay down, closed his eyes, and never opened them again. He found himself walking through a dense fog. It was warm and dark. He didn’t know where he was headed, but he walked onward anyway. And that’s when he heard a familiar voice start to sing.


End file.
